Itsy Bitsy Teenie Tiny
by delete-the-girl
Summary: This is for the 30 words or less challenge on HPFC.The challenge is to write a 30 word or less drabble using the prompt given.There are a total of 100 prompts,so I'm going to put 5 in a chapter,in total there will be 20 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:This is for the 30 words or less challenge on HPFC. The challenge is to write a 30 word or less drabble using the prompt given. There are a total of 100 prompts, so I'm going to put 5 in a chapter, so in total there will be a total of 20 chapters. Each chapter is going to be a pairing and the pairing will change each chapter, some pairings will be repeated though. I will warn you that these are no beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes that there are. Please review. Tell me that your hated them, tell me you loved them, tell me anything. Let me know if you want any of them to be turned into a longer fic( full drabble, one-shot, chaptered fic)**

**Thirty words or less**

**Chapter one: Draco/Ginny**

_**Reality Check**_

"Draco, I think you need a reality check."

"I need a reality check? Your the one that has me carrying all this pink stuff."

"Seriously? It's for a baby shower."

_**Absolutely Alone**_

I'm absolutely alone in the world. No one understands the hurt I feel. They stole me from the one person that made me feel whole. I need to feel whole.

_**Prince Charming**_

He walked into my life and swept me off my feet like he was prince charming. I knew eventually it would end, but right now I was just enjoying the ride.

_**Virgin**_

I was a virgin, he was not. He expected more from me, he excepted something I was not. I couldn't give him want he wanted, so he took it anyway.

_**Good Question**_

"That's a good question, Mr. Malfoy. Why do you think she's like this?"

"I'm not the professional, I'm paying you to find what's wrong with her, not myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Blaise/Luna**

_**Can you hear me?**_

"Hello, earth to Luna, can you hear me?"

Blaise's voice brought her out of her daydream, "Yes, I can hear you, I was just watching the Flooma's dance.

"Floomas dance?"

_**I'm Telling**_

"Blaise Zabini, if you don't give that back right now, I'm telling Luna your secret." Ginny yelled, trying to get back the item Blaise had stolen.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

_**Out of Control**_

"Luna, your out of control." Blaise laughed. He had just watched her down three shots. he didn't even think she drank. "I guess Ginny's a bad influence on me."

_**I love you**_

He had said the words that she had waited for, for so long.

"Luna, I love you, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, she said, "Yes."

_**Willingness**_

"I love your willingness, your willingness to give without hesitation, your willingness to love even when love is not deserved, your willingness to sacrifice everything just to be with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

_**Drunk**_

"Draco, your a drunk."

"I'm not a drunk, I am drunk there's a difference."

"One measly letter."

Draco then started laughing.

"What the hells so funny, Draco?"

"Weasley said measly."

_**Disaster**_

"Weasley, your a disaster," Draco said snarkily.

"I sir, am not a disaster. I am the best thing to ever land on your doorstep."

"I'll be the judge of that."

_**Turned Off**_

"Are you turned on, Malfoy?" 

"Quite on the contrary, Weasley. I very much, turned off."

"Why, the sight of a naked woman doesn't turn you on?"

"Not when it's you."

_**Past, Present, Future**_

My past is a wad of nothing, I might as well have not past.

My present is dim, it's only filled with torture and death.

My future holds little hope.

_**Dysfunctional**_

"Are we dysfunctional? It depends on your definition of dysfunctional. Honestly, I find us a functioning dysfunctional, if there is even such a thing. If not, then I'd say yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing: Ron/Pansy**

_**Men**_

Men were not Pansy's top priority, so when a certain red-head walked into her life, she wasn't prepared. When he swept her off her feet, she didn't see it coming.

_**Behind My Back**_

"Ron, what do you have behind your back?" Pansy asked.

"Behind my back? I have nothing behind my back." He defended..

"Show it to me."

"Uh, not right now."

_**Study Sessions**_

She secretly loved their study sessions, not that she would ever admit to it. She had grown quite fond of the red-head, again, not that she would admit it.

_**Cut It Out**_

"Cut it out, Ron."

He kept her book raised high above her, "Not until you give me what I want."

"I'm not giving you a kiss, so just give up."

_**Dreamt**_

She had dreamt of him on many occasions, she couldn't figure why this was any different. She then rolled over and quickly noticed why, it wasn't a dream after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

_**Memories**_

She held on to the memories of him as if they were precious gems. She wished he hadn't died, there was no place for her in the world without him.

_**Finish This**_

"Finish this, Weasley."

She looked at him with the coldest look she could manage. Her eyes were filled with hatred. She would never do what he was asking of her.

_**Light**_

She was the light at the end of the tunnel, that was leading him home. His beacon of salvation. There was hope for him yet, but only because of her.

_**Dark**_

He was the darkness sucking her in. She held no hope for the future. There would only be death and destruction where ever they went. She would never survive this.

_**Rule Breaking**_

Ginny was not much for rule breaking, but when Draco was involved it seemed to be the only thing she could do. She broke curfew, skipped class, and had no shame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 6**

**Pairing: Ron/Astoria**

_**Holding Hands**_

My sister, Ginny, caught us holding hands. Of course she did what any sister would do, she told everybody. That's how everyone found out about my new girlfriend, Astoria.

_**Fearful**_

At first we were fearful of telling anyone. She had just gone through a messy divorce, and I was going through one. In the end our love couldn't be silenced.

_**Honor**_

Honor. It's a tough word. It means something different to everyone. It's not easy to come by.. It demands respect. I will honor and respect you, Astoria. I do.

_**Transportation**_

Transportation was restricted during the war, we had no way of seeing each other really. Here and there whenever we could stow away safely. It was always a risk though.

_**Going in Circles **_

I feel like were going in circles, you love me then you hate me, your hot then your cold, you want me, then you don't. I can't live like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 7 **

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

_**Psychotic**_

The woman I married is psychotic. She's gone insane if wants me to attend a baby shower with her. Me, Draco Malfoy, attend a baby shower? I think not.

_**Fake**_

She was a fake. She had made herself into someone else, she wasn't Ginny anymore. She had compromised all she was for this guy. She hoped it was worth it.

_**Amazing**_

It's amazing how life can change in a blink of an eye. One minute he was alive and the next, he was dead. It's not fair really. Life's not fair.

_**Tattered Edges**_

She ran her hand over the tattered edges of the paper. It was all she had left of him. He was gone, and all she had left was one measly letter.

_**Hero**_

What Ginny needed most in life was a hero. Someone to come and save her, but no one was coming. She was all alone and was about to die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 8**

**Pairing: Blaise/Luna**

_**In Love**_

It hit him like a ton of bricks, he was in love. He couldn't get her out of his head she was all he thought about. How pathetic.

_**Let Me Out**_

"Luna, let me out!"yelled Blaise from inside of the closet. He listened for her footsteps, but didn't hear any. Actually, he thought he heard the click of the front door.

_**Sickness**_

"Luna, you've been sick quite a bit recently." Ginny observed.

"I know, it's so strange it's usually only in the morning." answered Luna.

"Morning sickness? Are you pregnant?" Asked Ginny.

_**Rainbow**_

"Luna, what are you doing?"asked Blaise.

"I'm looking for the leprechaun that lives at the end of this rainbow." She answered from the bushes.

"Okay, remember to get his gold."

_**Dead Tired**_

Blaise was dead tired, but like a good husband instead of going straight to bed, he helped his wife search the kids rooms for nargles. None were found, the kids were safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 9**

**Pairing: Draco/Ginny**

_**Wish Upon A Star**_

When she was a little girl, she use to wish upon a star. What she would wish for would vary depending on her mood. However, she never wished for him.

_**Cheating**_

She never thought that it would come to this. Cheating on her husband with a man she use to hate. When did hate become lust, and lust become love?

_**Lurking**_

He was always watching her. Never a second passed that his eyes were not on her. However, she could never be his for she belonged to another.

_**Sunset**_

Her favorite thing about the mansion was its view of the sunset. The way the fading rays of light bounced off the marble in a array of color.

_**Delusional**_

That proved it, Draco was loosing his mind. He could of sworn he saw a flash of red. Did that mean she was home, she had come back?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 10**

**Pairing: Blaise/Luna**

_**Damsel in Distress**_

Blaise looked up loving at his damsel in distress who had just happened to get herself stuck in a tree and grinned, "Are you coming down or should I come up?"

_**Never Too Late**_

His life now reflected that it was never too late to change for the better. He loved his life, he loved his wife and his kids. He was never going back.

_**To Save a Life**_

To save a life sometimes required giving one. In this particular case Blaise Zabini had to do just that. He gave his life so that the one he loved could live.

_**With All My Heart**_

"With all my heart I thee wed you, Luna Lovegood." Blaise quote with love twinkle in his eye. The day he been dreaming of had finally come.

_**Help Me**_

"Help me, please." Her voice was weak and cracked as she struggled to speak. She hand shook as she held it out towards him. The sorrow in her eyes was heart shattering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 11**

**Pairing: Ginny/Draco**

_**Not Thinking**_

The way he had her pressed up against the wall his lips ravishing hers had her brain muddled to the point where she couldn't even process a coherent thought.

_**Fine Line**_

She had always heard there was a fine line between love and lust but now she knew first hand just how fine that line actually was.

_**Disease**_

The way she looked at made him think of how someone looked at a person who had an incurable disease. Pity, sorrow, possibly a touch of remorse danced in her eyes.

_**Quitting You**_

"I'm quitting you." He mumbled against her lips. "I swear to Merlin, I'm quitting you." but as he spoke these words his hands worked there way under her shirt.

_**Nature**_

Draco Malfoy hated nature, he would much rather be inside out from under the harsh rays of light. Ginny Weasley loved nature, she would stay outside for hours at a time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thirty Words or Less**

**Chapter 12**

**Pairing: Ron/Pansy**

_**Unfaithful**_

Leaning his head against hers Ron let out a content sigh. What they were doing was wrong but he just couldn't seem to stop. Why did being unfaithful seem so right?

_**Attention**_

She would do anything for him to notice her. She would curl her hair and place the sexiest clothes on her body but still he wouldn't give her a second look, why?

_**Missing Out**_

"Come on, you're missing out." Ron laughed grabbing Pansy's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. The others had already coupled off so he didn't see any reason they should have to set out.

_**Broken**_

When he found her she had been beat, broken, and almost dead. When he closed his eyes at night he still sometimes saw her that way and it haunted him.

_**Why Not**_

"Hell, why not." Pansy agreed letting the youngest Weasely male sit down beside her and buy her a drink. The night was still young and she was still sober.


End file.
